Nothing And Everything
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Lucy stumbles into the world of Narnia where she meets Edmund. They soon fall in love though they don't know it yet. They spend about 5 years together and Edmund becomes more distant. What happens, tune in?
1. Stepping In The Meet Someone New

Stepping In To Meet Someone New

_**A.N. This is a story for my friend Kaee on her video 'Nothing and Everything' and I'm now extending it. This is going to be longer and have a lot more details of the story. Enjoy.**_

Lucy walked into a room with carvings on the walls, one window and wardrobe at the end of the room. She looked at the carvings; they were lions, swords and shields. Lucy stepped towards the wardrobe and turned the knob. The door open and she looked inside. 'Why am I so curious to step into a wardrobe?'

Lucy inhaled and stepped inside but didn't close the door all the way. She felt the coats as she walked further from the door then felt something prick her hand. Lucy turned and saw a forest covered in snow. She walked through the forest until she noticed a lamp post. She heard rustling in the trees and hid behind it. Lucy saw a boy fall from the bushes and gasped of shock. The boy sat up slightly and looked around until he saw Lucy. He stood up and smiled a little.

"Hello, I'm Edmund Pevensie." The boy said to Lucy as he walked towards her. He'd never seen a girl with such beauty. Her eyes, her hair, her lips and her nose, even other little things about her made him smile.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Bright." Lucy put out her hand for Edmund to shake it. Lucy smiled as well when she saw him. Edmund shook Lucy's hand but was too busy looking into Lucy's eyes to notice how long he was holding her hand until Lucy cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edmund said pulling his hand away and blushing a little, which made Lucy giggle. Edmund looked over at the two hills side by side where his house is.

"What are you looking at?" Lucy looked at were Edmund was looking but couldn't see anything. Edmund shook his head, blinked a few times and looked back at Lucy.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me." Edmund said grabbing Lucy's wrist and leading her to his home.

They walked down steep hills, slippy rocks and deep, thick snow to get to his home. It made the trip longer but Lucy thought that the trip was worth it once she saw the house that looked like a beautiful ice sculpture. Lucy was in awe of the house that Edmund lived in. She thought he would have had to be rich to get this house but thought that not many people would have lived here. They walked through the doors and Lucy saw the inside. The wall, the chairs and the tables were all ice. A beautiful place though she wouldn't want to live here. She shivered and saw her breath.

Edmund heard a noise coming from upstairs that made him jump. He tried to hide Lucy but he saw his mother walk down the stairs.

"Who is this, Edmund?" His mother pointed to Lucy and looked at Edmund as though she was disappointed and angry that he brought her here.

Edmund began to stutter. "H-her name is L-Lucy. I met her in the woods and invited her here." He grew scared because he knew what she could do. His mother call for someone named Maugrim into the room. Lucy had wondered who this Maugrim was and when she saw a wolf walk in a pounce on her she knew.

Edmund's mother told Maugrim to kill Lucy but Edmund stepped in front his mum.

"Don't kill her, please. If you let her live hell can have her. Just don't let her be killed." Edmund started sobbing.

"Very well. The girl lives but she will die one day and when she does hell will get her. And even you can't stop that." An evil smile appeared on her face as Maugrim stepped off Lucy and walked to Edmund's mother.

Lucy had heard what Edmund said about hell having her. She felt something that was new to her, as though someone had ripped her heart out and played it like a toy. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat up.

Edmund saw that what he said was wrong but knew if he tried to apologise she would just break his heart even more than it is.

Lucy stood up and ran out of the palace to a place with ice. She sat down on the ice and put her head in between her knees and started crying. She heard a crack in the ice and looked around to see the ice cracking away. Icebergs were floating up the stream into some rapids. The water was drawing closer to her and she was too shocked to move. The very iceberg Lucy was sitting on was toppled by water from behind her. She went under several times and coughed up and swallowed a lot of water. Her eyes grew wide seeing the dangerous rapids ahead of her. Lucy closed her eyes and rested her head on the iceberg.

She felt herself being pulled out of the water. She coughed more water up and opened her eyes to see Edmund kneeling down next to her. They both did nothing but smile at each other for a few moments that seemed to last forever. They hugged for longer because they both wanted it to last.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund helped Lucy up and put her hair behind her ear.

"Edmund, you bought me here. What you said hurt me. I can't bare that anymore." Lucy looked away from Edmund, but he turned her face so she could see him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Edmund grabbed Lucy's hand and smiled at Lucy again.

"Yes. I will." Lucy filled with joy when he asked her. Edmund smiled and also filled with joy, so much joy that he leaned in slowly and kissed Lucy. He put his arm around Lucy and she put her hands on his neck.


	2. How Much I Care

How Much I Care

_**A.N. I have to say that in this chapter there are a few icky bits. But if you review saying it was gross don't say I didn't warn you (Though it shouldn't be too bad). **_

Edmund pulled away slowly and put his forehead on her forehead. Lucy's eyes began to gleam in the sunlight and she smiled. Edmund grabbed Lucy's hand and walked into a forest.

They talked throughout the walk. Edmund told Lucy how he found a little cottage with his father that was built by dwarfs and centaurs. Lucy was confused about what dwarfs and centaurs were until Edmund explained everything. Lucy and Edmund arrived at a door.

"Here we are." Edmund turned and faced Lucy. He turned back to the door and moved some branches out of the way. Lucy looked at where the branches were removed.

Edmund grabbed a lit torch and lead Lucy down the 16 steps until they walked into down to a well lit room. Lucy looked around the room in awe. The chairs, the tables and even the beds had been carved with pictures of lions, swords and shields. Edmund smiled at Lucy and sat down on a chair. Lucy looked around in all the rooms until Edmund walked into the same room she was in.

"Do you like it Lucy?" Edmund smiled as he bent down to a chest and opened it. He pulled out some materials. "I'll go get you some clothes made." He walked outside with the materials in his arms.

XXXX

Edmund returned a few minutes later and walks into his bedroom and sees Lucy in there on a bed. He sat on the other bed across from Lucy and sees her thinking.

"What are doing Lucy?" Edmund tilted his head slightly and put his hand on his bed side table.

Lucy sighed as she turned to face Edmund (She was lying down). "I was just thinking about what my life would have been like if I didn't come here."

"Let me guess. Who you would have married, lived with and how many children you would have?" He smiled at Lucy and then stoped seeing that she started to laugh.

"Edmund I wouldn't have had a life. I was alone before I got here and if I had have stayed I would have still been alone. I didn't have a life until I got here." Lucy stared up at the ceiling until she thinks she can hear a low growl. "Edmund did you hear that?"

Edmund looked around. "I didn't hear anything Lucy." Edmund didn't believe Lucy but also wondered if she really did hear something.

Lucy looked down and walked out of the room. She sat down and began to sob. Edmund sat next to Lucy and hugged her and she surprisingly didn't push him away.

"Lucy I'm sorry for hurting you. I've never cared about anyone so much. I've never felt this way about anyone before." Edmund kissed Lucy softly to apologise. A loud thud made Edmund pull away and stand up and look around. "I think you were right."

Lucy started to breath heavily from fright. Edmund ran into his room and back out with his shield on his arm and his sword in his hand. "Stay here Lucy." He put his hand back towards Lucy to signal her to stay seated. Lucy's began to hyperventilate and fainted after a few seconds.

Edmund ran up to the door and heard a soft snarl. He knew what was happening and opened the door. His sword glared from the sunlight as he went to slash.

Lucy heard a dog yelp and ran outside to see what was going on and saw the wolf's neck cut open and Edmund's sword dripping with blood. She turned the other way and covered her mouth to stop from being sick. Edmund pulled Lucy into a hug.

"It's okay Lucy. It's okay." He continued to repeat 'It's okay' to Lucy as he rubbed his hand on her back for comfort. Lucy's face emerged and Edmund saw her slightly green face and rushed her inside before she could be sick. They both sat down next to each other on Edmund's bed. "You okay Lucy? You still look like you're going to be sick."

Lucy shook her head as her cheeks grew and her face turned bright green. She ran outside and coughed and spluttered and more as she saw the wolf's body still on the ground. Edmund walked out and got a few centaurs to remove the body from Lucy's sight. When Lucy finally felt better she sat down on Edmund's lap and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I feel a lot better now." Lucy sighed with relief and then noticed horse hooves on the ground. She raised her head slowly until she saw a man's face.

"The wolf is gone your highness. If the witch finds that it hasn't come we shall protect you." He and Edmund nodded at each other just before the centaur galloped away.

Lucy was still weak so Edmund picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. They talked and talked until Lucy fell asleep with her head on Edmund's chest. He fixed her hair out of her face and slowly fell asleep himself.


	3. I Love You

I Love You

_**A.N. Okay this is really short but I think it is a good story. I was thinking about putting High King Peter as a cameo but for one chapter. Tell me if you want him or any other characters for a cameo appearance.**_

Lucy woke a few hours later and saw Edmund wasn't there with her. She got up and changed into another dress that was more comfortable and clean. A plater of food was sitting on the table with a note.

'_Lucy,_

_I had to get some air but I knew you would wake early so I got you some food. I'll be back soon._

_Edmund.'_

Lucy ate her food and stepped outside to sit on a rock and looks at the very same river she fell in. She thought about Edmund and how she feels about him when she realises that she may love him. Lucy shook her head once she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw Edmund.

"Where were you?" Lucy grabbed his hand as he sat down. He put his arm around her waist as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Like I said, I needed to get some air and think." He looked into the distance and Lucy thought Edmund was beautiful by the way the sun hit his face. He sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong Edmund? You look upset." Lucy held Edmund's hand with a concerned look on her face. Edmund kissed Lucy gently and rested his forehead on hers.

"I-I love you Lucy." Edmund smiled and Lucy looked up shocked. Edmund's face dropped as he saw her face. "What did I say?"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief and ran back inside to her room and cried not knowing what to do or say.


	4. New Life

New Life

_**A.N. This is the last chapter before it is five years into the future. I'll explain what happens in the time that passes so don't worry. Enjoy I really like this one.**_

Lucy was crying on her bed but not because she doesn't love Edmund, but because she was in shock. She lifted her head and looked around to see no sign of Edmund.

Lucy sat up and looked in a mirror and saw her eyes were puffy so she splashed her face with warm water and walked outside.

"Edmund, where are you?" Lucy looked around worried when she didn't hear an answer. She turned in a full circle before she ran towards a waterfall that she found. Lucy heard a low growl but nothing like the wolf's growl she heard that morning. Edmund came running out and bumped into Lucy.

"Lucy what are you doing out here?" Edmund started to pant as he grabbed Lucy's arms and sat down with her on the ground.

"I couldn't find you, Edmund. I'm so sorry." Lucy's eyes filled with tears and shook her head.

"Lucy I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I can't stop loving you." Edmund kissed Lucy's cheek slightly.

"I do love you Ed. I'm sorry I got upset."Lucy kissed Edmund and put her hands on his neck. The growl grew louder before a lion jumped out of the deeper part of the wood.

A lion jumped over Lucy and Edmund without them noticing. Edmund pulled away and saw his mother standing there with her wand and a sword in her hands. Edmund helped Lucy stand up and looked at the lion pounce on his mother.

"Edmund, you are free to live your life as you wish, she is gone." The lion bowed its head to Edmund and Lucy before it walked away. Lucy's eyes were wide open with fear.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Edmund smiled and held Lucy's hand as they walked inside.

"Aren't you upset about your mother Edmund? You seem so calm." They both sat down and Lucy grabbed Edmund's hands.

Edmund smiled and looked Lucy in the eyes and lied very well. "Actually I'm not. I thought that when she died I'd be feeling unpleasant and upset, though I'm not. I feel better to know that we don't have to keep hiding our love." Lucy smiled at Edmund and didn't know he was lying.

Lucy put her head on Edmund's shoulder and knew she was right where she is meant to be, in Edmund's arms and his heart. Edmund felt sadness for his mother's death but he never wanted Lucy to find out in case it was to drive her away


	5. Are You Okay?

Are You Okay?

_**A.N. Five years have passed and Edmund and Lucy are still in love though Edmund has become more distant over time and it has Lucy concerned. Enjoy.**_

Edmund and Lucy were walking hand-in-hand through the forest with a stream running down the side. Lucy smiled at Edmund as he was looking around.

"Are you okay Ed? You seem a bit... disoriented." She held his hand a bit tighter. Edmund looked back at her but didn't smile at Lucy like he used to when they did this. Another thought entered Edmund's head, about if Lucy were to find out about how he missed his mother and whether she would leave him or not.

Edmund and Lucy decided to sit down. Edmund leaned on the tree and Lucy leaned on his chest, smiling at the beautiful pink-purple sky and had only ever smelt this fresh air in Narnia. Edmund was just looking into nowhere once more but thought only of Lucy and how he loves her.

"I think we should go home Lu. It's going to get dark in a few minutes. Come on get on my back." Edmund picked Lucy up on his back and began to run home. The run took longer than they both thought, Edmund had forgotten about all the rocks and hills in between, but they got home at twilight.

"Are you warm Lucy? You seem a little cold." Edmund put another blanket on both of their laps. Lucy yawned loudly and felt herself being picked up in Edmund's arms. Edmund and Lucy went into Edmund's room. He put her on his bed and lied down next to her.

"Edmund, why have you been so- so –so." Lucy put her head on Edmund's chest and nodded off to sleep a few moments later. Edmund looked down at Lucy.

"I know that I've been a pain slowly over the years but I'll never ever stop loving you. Even if death were to separate us it'll never make me wonder about how we were meant to be because I already know we are." Edmund whispered, kissed Lucy's head and fell asleep.

Edmund woke at sunrise and saw Lucy fast asleep. He put Lucy's head on a pillow and walked out of the house to a small cave about five minutes walk. A dwarf walked out and smiled at Edmund.

"I see you've finally come. Now, what do you want kid? Make it fast already." The dwarf grew impatient as all of them do. Edmund handed him a sheet of paper with a drawing on it. A disgusting smile grew on the dwarfs face as he folded up the paper. "Alright boy, I'll make it for you. But don't go asking for anything else or it won't be free." The dwarf walked back into the cave. Edmund gave a big sigh and turned around to walk away.

"Thank goodness that's all over. I can't get any word in with a dwarf; they're just too stubborn to listen." Edmund chuckled a little and walked back home.


	6. Why Are You Like This?

Why Are You Like This?

_**A.N. Okay this chapter is really weird for me to make. I'll be changing the rating to T from K+ because of this. I hope you like this even though I think it's kind of silly. Enjoy, review and Favorite.**_

Lucy awoke feeling alone because she knew in her subconscious that she had fell asleep In Edmund's arms. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen to have and apple to eat. She didn't feel hungry for some reason but this was fine, her appetite had been like this since she had been in Narnia for the first few months and Edmund said this would probably happen. Edmund walked in from outside. He kissed Lucy's temple and put his arms around her waist. Lucy smiled and turned to face Edmund's face.

"Why, you seem very happy this morning. You didn't seem so sure last night." Lucy was confused but smiled when Edmund pulled her in for a hug and just held her there for a few moments.

"Well I'm fine now. And I just couldn't wait to see my girl up, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting if you were." Edmund pecked Lucy's lips lightly and put his arms around her waist.

Lucy didn't want to let Edmund go so she leaned up and kissed him once more and wrapped her hands around his neck. Edmund knew that Lucy wanted him and he wanted her and he began to walk into his bedroom with Lucy. It's not that Lucy and Edmund weren't thinking it's just that they really wanted each other more than anything.

Edmund kissed down to Lucy's neck and began to undo the lace holding Lucy's dress up and fell onto the bed careful not to hurt Lucy. Lucy let out little moan when Edmund kissed her neck. Edmund pulled off Lucy's dress and took off his own shirt. Lucy managed to find Edmund lips and pressed them against her while Edmund put his hands back on Lucy's bare waist, slightly clawing letting Lucy know he wants her badly. Lucy's lips had been parted from Edmund with him tracing down her neck with his lips. Lucy's eyes shoot open.

"Ed- Ed- Edmund, we can't do this. And you know it." She moaned a little and Edmund pulled back a little bit.

"Why we both want each other, so why can't we have each other." He really wanted her more than anything.

"Edmund, I love you but you know I don't want to do anything like that till I'm married." Her eyes filled with tears and Edmund hugged her once more.

"Lucy you know I'm sorry, but I'll have you soon. And it won't upset you, I know it." Edmund kissed Lucy's forehead and grabbed a clean dress for Lucy to wear. Lucy got changed and sat down. Edmund walked in while putting on his blue silk shirt. He had sat down beside Lucy and ran his thumb on her forehead when she put her head on his shoulder.

"Edmund, what's wrong? First you are distant, then you want me more than anything and now I'm so confused." She put her head in her hands. Edmund put his arm around Lucy's back and pulled her in and put his chin on her head.

"I love you Lucy. I love you so much." Edmund embraced Lucy and then stood her up with him. "Come on, let's go get some food." He held Lucy's hand and led her outside. They went even deeper into the forest than their home was, Edmund was thinking about his mother and how she was killed. It was during the great war of Beruna and Aslan had come in and killed the White Witch after she had used her powers for great evil.

Edmund blinked a few time, snapping himself out of thought and stopped when he found berries and fruit for him and Lucy to eat. They picked the berries off and Edmund climbed to get the fruit and threw it down to Lucy. Once they had foraged enough fruit they when they thought it would be enough for them to eat in about two weeks, they walked towards their home but Lucy stopped when she saw a flat rock for her to sit on.

"Hey Ed, honey, can we sit down for a bit? My legs are getting tired and I need to sit for a little." Lucy sighed heavily in relief when she and Edmund sat down.

"You can't carry this, can you? Here let me carry it for you." Edmund grabbed the basket off of Lucy's lap and sat it beside him on the ground. Lucy's hand moved over and held Edmund's softly. Edmund smiled and knew that everything was right, right there with Lucy.


	7. Nervousness

Nervousness

_**A.N. OMG, I LOVE this one. Sorry I haven't updated much on this one but I've been doing other stories and I thought, 'Hey, you're doing this for a friend, so be a good friend and do the favour.' I hope you like this one Kaee, I am pretty sure you will. For the people that have seen the video, you may know what will happen in this one, but for those of you who don't, I think you may like this. Enjoy, I will probably update this more now that I am back into this story.**_

The long walk had made both Edmund and Lucy feeling more tired than ever. Edmund had set the basket down on his bed and both he and Lucy stored the fruit and berries for when they would need them but, at that moment, all Lucy wanted was a rest. Lucy immediately went into her room and laid down on the bed, falling asleep just as her head was about to hit the pillow.

Edmund on the other hand had other business to attend to. After the fruit had been stored and knew Lucy was asleep he headed out the front door to where the Dwarfs were. Edmund hated the trek to where the Dwarfs lived, up in the rocky part of Narnia, closer to the mountains. Edmund knocked on, what looked to be, the door. An old Dwarf came out, looking grumpy as most Dwarfs do.

"It's ready, let me go get it." Edmund narrowed his eyes, titled his head and raised an eyebrow. _How did he know that_, Edmund thought to himself. The Dwarf came back out with something in his hand and he dropped it into Edmund's hand. Edmund thanked him and began to walk back to his home. _Back to Lucy_, Edmund thought. He smiled and sighed, then another thought crossed his mind, _what would she say_? His thoughts had made the way back seem short.

He had collected some firewood on the way back, looking for something to do while he thought. When he had arrived at the cave house he began to struggle with the armload of wood and almost spilled the entire load while opening the door but he had somehow managed to not even drop one piece while going inside. After the wood was placed next to the fireplace, Edmund looked in Lucy room to see Lucy still asleep. _Perfect_, Edmund thought, _I still have time to prepare_. Edmund needed to prepare for what he was about to do.

"Oh, Aslan," Edmund thought, "please give me the strength to do what must be done." He pleaded, hoping that pleading to Aslan, who may not have even heard him, would somehow give him some shred of strength. Lucy lay in her bed, asleep. Her breathing was heavy, dreaming about her old life in England.

"Get out of here, Lucy!" Lucy heard her older brother, Peter, yell to her. She looked around, confused. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she turned to her older brother and sister, Susan; the entire room had suddenly become engulfed in flames. The two teenagers battled the flames, using water and whatever they could find the try to extinguish the flames.

When all of the efforts hadn't worked, Peter picked Lucy up and swung her over his shoulder as he and Susan ran out of the house. Lucy then noticed the entire house was in flames once she was over Peter's shoulder and out of the house. Lucy was dropped onto the ground, she panted and coughed on the ground and saw Peter lying beside her with his eyes closed and coughing.

"Are you two okay?" A panicked voice asked. Lucy looked around and saw someone, through blurry eyes, standing over her. She noticed heavy breathing and then, while she could still hold her eyes open at least a little bit, Susan was leaning over her.

"Lucy, Lucy, can you hear me? Answer me, Lucy." Susan shook her shoulder roughly but that was all Lucy could remember, she must have blacked out after that.

Lucy's eyes shot open and she bolted upright. Lucy felt her forehead, sweat lingered on her hairline and some bits trickled down to meet her brows. Her breathing had settled and Lucy put her head in her hands.

"Just a dream, one that had really happened, but it's all over now." Lucy whispered to herself. Just at that moment Edmund walked in, unnoticed by Lucy. He sat in front of her and wrapped her in his arms, Lucy nuzzled against his chest as her arms found their way around his neck.

"Did you have a bad dream, Lucy?" Edmund asked, only receiving a nod in reply. "It's over now, it can't hurt you, and nothing will hurt you while I'm around. I promise you, Lucy."

All Lucy could do was stay with Edmund, in his arms. She knew then that she really, truly loved him and that she couldn't love anyone in her old world, that old distant world, like she would love Edmund.

"What time is it, Ed?" Lucy asked as they pulled apart.

"About seven, I just came in here to tell you dinner is ready." He smiled at her and helped Lucy to stand up, holding his arm around her the whole time. Dinner was fruit and berries, the usual for the two to eat, sided with Bear's meat, they hadn't had meat for a few weeks.

"Do you wanna go outside, Lucy, get a good view of the stars?" Edmund asked Lucy after they had finished their food. Lucy nodded quickly in reply and raced to the door. Edmund was right on her heels.

Lucy walked to a small clearing not far from their home, she looked up and saw the stars all shining brightly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edmund voice came from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his face right next to hers.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." She looked at the stars more carefully. "I never saw these constellations in Finchley." Edmund sat down, leaning on a tree and Lucy sat in lap. The two of them looked at the stars and Edmund would tell Lucy which constellation was which. It was until Edmund sighed quietly that Lucy stopped looking up.

"Edmund, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Lucy got up from his lap and knelt down in front of Edmund. Edmund shook his head and smiled.

"No, no, no, I'm fine, Lu. I'm just thinking about something, is all." He replied smiling at Lucy and then looking down at the ground, thinking once more.

"Thinking about what? It, it isn't something bad, is it?" Lucy's eyes grew wide in concern, but Edmund's laugh calmed her down.

"No, it's nothing bad, it's good, I think." Lucy narrowed her eyes at Edmund.

"What do you think is good, Edmund?" Edmund smiled again and then looked into Lucy's eyes. He stood up and a moment later, Lucy followed.

"I love you, Lucy. You know that, right?" He asked and Lucy nodded, still suspicious.

"Yes, of course I know that, I love you too." Edmund sighed and smiled. He reached into a pocket in his pants and then showed the item to Lucy, it was a gold ring with two small turquoise stones on the outside and a bigger diamond in between the two smaller stones. He took Lucy's hand and bent down, looking into her eyes the whole time. Lucy had no idea what was going on.

"Will you marry me, Lucy?"


	8. Now She Knows

Now She Knows

"What?" Lucy breathed out, she didn't know what else to say, the question had completely thrown her off guard. Edmund stood up but still held both of Lucy's hands in his left hand and the ring in the other.

"Will… you… marry me?" He paused between his words as he asked her again. The question rung in Lucy's ears as she started to understand what he was asking, it was a question that would change both of their lives. Lucy wasn't sure of what to think, so, as any person does when they are in a spot where they are confused, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Yes, yes I will." Lucy knew that once she had said yes to the question, she knew it was the right thing to say. They both smiled widely before Edmund lunged up and lifted Lucy off her feet as he spun around. A few twills later and Edmund put Lucy down on her feet before slipping the ring onto her left ring finger. Lucy looked down at the unfamiliar jewellery on her finger. It was cold but comforting at the same time. Both Edmund and Lucy were thrilled for the thought of being with each other, although Lucy had quickly wore herself out with the excitement and was quick to lay her head.

The next few weeks were to be filled with planning. Edmund had taken Lucy to see the centaurs, who happily agreed to help out anywhere they could, to go to Archenland, about six hours on horseback, to organise clothes, inform people of the wedding, where the wedding was to be, what decorations were to be used, how the rooms were to be decorated and figuring out who were to attend as guests, who were to be a part of the bridal party and groom party, who was to be the Maid of Honour and the Best Man and, most importantly, who was to deliver the ceremony. Once everything was organised they were left to wait, Lucy was, of course, showing her nervousness.

"Oh, when is the wedding, I keep forgetting Edmund." Lucy paced around and Edmund sat down on one of the wooden chairs in their living room. Edmund stood up and grabbed Lucy's shoulders.

"It's December 12th, the day before your birthday, I have no idea how you could forget that." Edmund kissed Lucy's forehead quickly and began to walk outside but turned back towards Lucy before he was out the door. "Exactly two weeks away, that reminds me, you should go pick up your dress in the next few days." Lucy nodded and smiled as Edmund walked out the door, leaving her alone.

Lucy couldn't breathe. 'Breathe, Lucy, breathe,' Lucy thought to herself, 'there is no need to be nervous, everything is organised and you will be fine.' Lucy took several deep breaths in and out and closed her eyes. Immediately, Lucy felt better, feeling not nervousness in her, but joy wash over her. In two short weeks she would marry Edmund, the day before her birthday.

LINE BREAK!

It was just three days before the wedding and everything was organised. Lucy had picked up her dress, met all of the ladies that she would spend her time with before the wedding, Isabella was her favourite out of all of the girls, she was also her Maid of Honour, and had helped to organise some last minute obligations alongside Edmund.

Isabella and Lucy had spent most of their time together, talking while Isabella would experiment with Lucy's, laugh while looking at different styles of makeup; Isabella was easily Lucy best friend in Narnia.

"How are you feeling, Lucy? With only being three days till you are married to Ed?" Isabella asked Lucy, while putting Lucy's hair up in different styles. Lucy sighed dreamily.

"Three days left, oh, how wonderful, my dear friend, that I am to be married in three short days." Isabella put Lucy's hair up in a bun, letting some strands of hair fall beside her face.

"I like this style, your light hair and makeup will suite the dress perfectly. Oh, Lucy, will you not show me with your dress on? I would love to see how beautiful you would look." Isabella pleaded and Lucy rolled her eyes while smiling and shaking her head. Isabella walked out of the room to let Lucy change into her dress. At that moment, Edmund walked through the door.

"Oh, hello, Isabella, I'm guessing Lucy is here." Isabella nodded her head.

"Yes, but get out, Lucy is getting changed into her dress and as tradition dictates, the groom is not allowed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Edmund rolled his head.

"Oh, but I really want to see her. Although, I guess I can wait for another three days to see her in her dress." Edmund laughed at little when he heard Lucy say she was dressed and he walked into his bedroom, looking at his own tux for the wedding. 'No one is going to be able to keep their eyes off of Lucy when they see her, I am sure.'

Lucy opened the door and showed Isabella her dress. The white dress flowed around her feet; the train was half a meter long, the top half of her dress was covered with sequins, giving the top half a shimmering appearance, whereas the bottom half flowed around her, like a pool of white. The bottom was made of thin silk over the under material, with little swirls of shiny material all around the bottom and flowing upwards on some parts of the dress. Isabella looked at Lucy in shock and covered her mouth.

"Oh. My. God. Lucy, you are so beautiful, I don't even think Edmund will be able to concentrate when he sees you, much less anyone else." Isabella twirled her finger in a signal for Lucy to turn around and so she did. Lucy looked stunning and Isabella really wanted to be in Lucy's shoes in that moment. Oh, shoes, Isabella almost forgot the shoes. She pulled out a pair of high heeled white shoes with rhinestones covering the toes and sides of the shoes, Lucy slipped them on and she was about two inches taller. Isabella covered her mouth again.

"Now, the look is complete. I can't wait, just three days to go." Lucy began to tear up thinking about it.

'Not long now.' Lucy thought to herself. 'Soon we'll be together.'

_**A.N. Awesome chapter, I know, that is why it took so long to make, well, that and stupid school work. I'll put the picture up for a short amount of time but I will also put the URL on this chapter so you can see the dress. Hope you liked it.**_

.com/2010/06/05/strapless-wedding-dresses-with-modern-touch/strapless-wedding-dresses-02/


	9. The Big Day

The Big Day

Lucy let out a sigh of nervousness; it was only hours till the wedding. Isabella and some of the bridesmaids were working on Lucy busily. Her hair was in a bun with a few lose curls beside her face, her light hair accenting her make-up, skin and blue eyes. Everyone but Lucy and Isabella was talking excitedly about the wedding and the wedding night. Lucy turned her eyes to Isabella in the mirror.

"How could they think of such inappropriate things, it is not their business what happens in the… _marriage_?" Lucy could only whisper the last word, not wanting to say what was about to be happening. She still couldn't believe she was about to be married, especially being only seventeen. Isabella smiled at Lucy while putting some touches on Lucy's hair.

"The girls are bound to scandalous at times, though this time may only increase the jitters I know you are facing." Lucy turned around to her friend.

"How would you know how nervous I am, is it _that_ obvious?" Lucy asked looking worriedly at Isabella.

"No, you are doing quite well holding your nerves in. If you must know how I know how you are feeling it is because I was once set to be married." Isabella hid her face behind her long, dark haired fringe, Lucy pulled the stands away.

"Well, what happened? Why were you not married?" Lucy asked another question and Isabella looked up in response with eyes that looked as if they were shotting daggers at Lucy, luckily they weren't.

"My father had me arranged to a guy named Emeth; he is a knight in Tashbaan and not hard to look at, I hadn't met him till a few days before our wedding and he seemed the same as I did, not wanting to marry so young. Emeth is only about four years older than me, five older than you.

"Emeth and I had divised a plan when our fathers were not around, too busy organising how much money I would get from the marriage, and we said that he would run far from his father's reach and write to me in secret when he had arrived Telmar, unfortunately no letter had arrived and it had been weeks after he had left; the wedding had been cancelled. I don't hate him; I hate his father for forcing us into something we didn't want. I wish he had written to me, maybe we could have met up and been together more, talked and maybe fallen in love; instead I am left to wonder what happened and hope I will see him again."

Lucy listened intently; thinking of the hurt Isabella must have gone through and pulled her into a huge hug.

"I am so sorry." Lucy whispered and pulled away when the three other girls squealed loudly.

"Do you girls _not_ have an off button?" Isabella said rudely which stopped the squealing. Lucy looked shocked but Isabella just shrugged her shoulders and worked on Lucy's make-up more.

A few hours later, Edmund and two of his friends were standing outside of where everyone would be sitting for the wedding.

"I bet you can't wait to see Lucy in her dress." One of his friends had said and the other guy laughed.

"And can't wait to _see_ her tonight."

"Don't be a sicko, E. It'll happen when it happens, even if it isn't tonight." Edmund retorted and glanced at the front entrance, seeing the people of neighbouring countries and creatures of Narnia file in through the door. It was time, at last.

Edmund stood in place, on the right side of the alter looking down the aisle waiting for Lucy to walk down and meet him.

Isabella was holding Lucy's arm, rubbing it softly and smiling.

"Lucy, everyone in the Kingdom is waiting for you. You are going to be their Queen when you and Edmund are crowned after the wedding, just relax."

"Isabella that was the worst pep talk ever." Lucy said laughing along with Isabella. Lucy positioned herself behind Isabella and another girl as she held the flowers in her hands and began to walk towards the start of the aisle with the Bridal March playing in the background.

Edmund closed his eyes as tears began to form. The big day had finally come; he was going to be married to Lucy in very short time. When Edmund opened his eyes everyone was standing, looking down at the entrance.

Isabella and the other girl walked through the doors as they opened with Lucy about ten paces behind them. Lucy closed her eyes and took in a large breath, nervousness was setting in and Lucy felt sick to her stomach. She felt as if her corset and dress were suffocating her and that the train would get caught on something that could easily pull her away.

"Why is this not easy?" Lucy whispered almost inaudibly, so softly she thought she hadn't even crossed any words from her lips. Lucy continued to walk slowly to the music, down towards the open door to the crowd and Edmund.

Everything spun in Lucy's head but her steps remained in line and unchanging as she gained sight of Edmund, this was it. She felt every person's eyes looking directly at her and could hear some of the children giggle as they waved to her. All of her soon-to-be subjects were all around, smiling and watching her as she moved to hold Edmund's hand upon reaching him at the altar.

"You are _so_ beautiful." Edmund whispered to Lucy and she couldn't help but smile. Aslan was acting as the minister, as after the wedding Edmund and Lucy were to be crowned.

Prayers were spoken throughout the wedding when announced and Lucy and Edmund exchanged their self-written vows, never taking an eye away from one another. Then, at the end, was the kiss that seemed to go on forever; Lucy and Edmund both felt as if no one was around when they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Only the cheering from the Kingdom and their friends brought them away from another.

The coronation was a different feeling, however, less formal and quiet and more energetic for everyone. Lucy and Edmund of course had their first dance but there was a lot more danceable music after that.

Isabella sat at her seat that was beside Lucy's, looking at everyone dancing when she noticed someone, a fairly handsome young man, staring at her from one side of the room. Then Isabella realised who the young man was and stood from her seat, slowing walking over to him.

"Emeth, is that you?" She said slowly and the guy smiled.

"Yes, Bella; good to see you after all of this time." Isabella felt a pang in her stomach and she and Emeth sat down on a couple of nearby chairs.

"Why did you never write to me, as you said you would? I mean, I know you got out of Narnia." Emeth looked down and then grabbed one of Isabella's hands in his.

"I really meant to write to you, but I soon realised that if I had sent you a letter, people would realise where I was located and I would have never been released from my father's custody if he had found me. So, I wrote a letter to my father saying that I was on a royal visit of Telmar. He believed it but I had to go back in a matter of weeks. I was unable to see you again as my father had arranged someone else for me, which I managed to get out of."

"What would happen now that we have met again?"

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"That is exactly what I mean, you are the only one to call me 'Bella', and I am the only one to let you call me so. I obviously have some kind of connection with you like no other I have with anyone else." Emeth retorted to Isabella, looking at her pleadingly. Isabella sighed quietly to herself.

"I can forgive you easily, that is something I admire about you." Isabella looked over to her right and saw Edmund and Lucy talking and laughing as they danced closely.

"They don't look like a married couple." Isabella said dreamily.

"I think we could have been the same." Emeth replied, staring at Isabella, "not just married and in love, but friends as well."

"I didn't think the marriage would be love-filled, that it would be a marriage where I would be wedded and bedded then nothing after that."

"I couldn't do that to you." Emeth whispered softly and kissed Isabella's cheek.

Lucy smiled as she buried her face in to Edmund's shoulder while they danced together. Lucy closed her eyes but felt Edmund slightly pull away.

"Lucy, I think it is getting fairly late." Lucy only nodded and smiled in replied. They walked out of the reception area and rode for about five minutes to Cair Paraval. And, well, I guess you would know what happens next, the night was filled with their sweet lovemaking.

_**A.N. Sorry it took so long to update this. I have a role in the Prince Caspian play our group is putting on, I am playing the Hag. Since it is my first role I think I have done pretty well, I have a speaking part and get to wear an awesome costume at least. Okay enough about me; I finally have this chapter up. Hope you liked it.**_


	10. Strange

Strange

Lucy awoke feeling as she had for several days now, feeling sick, hungry and heavy and slow. She slowly rose from the bed and walked out of the royal apartment after changing into her day dress from her nightgown. But this day was different from the others; she could see Edmund walk from one of the many meeting rooms in the castle and then watched him grow worried as she clutched her stomach and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Edmund followed every one of Lucy steps trailing to the bathroom, finding Lucy bending over the sink, violently vomiting. He grabbed Lucy's hair and patted her back. When Lucy was done being sick she sat down on the cold smooth stone floor between Edmund's legs as he softly stroked her stomach, sending shivers through her spine as the heat from Edmund's hand was still felt through the fabric of her dress.

"Lucy, why are you sick, what's going on?" Edmund asked and looked at Lucy's still green face and glassy blue eyes. Lucy moved so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of Edmund.

"I-I don't know. It may have been something I ate or some kind of bug, I should be fine." Lucy paused for a second to think and then rubbed her stomach softly. "Gosh, I need to eat something, I feel so hungry."

Edmund helped Lucy stand up and walked her down the grand hall to where they would eat. Lucy was immediately surrounded by as much food as double her body weight, and she ate every bit of it while Edmund sat beside her shocked. Isabella walked into the dining hall and noticed many plates and bowls scattered all over the table and some in piles stacked up higher than others.

"Lucy, may I speak with you in your apartment. It is important." Lucy nodded and stood up slowly, giving Edmund a small smile.

Isabella walked up to Lucy and Edmund's room, pulling Lucy by the wrist as she went along. Isabella shut the door behind them as Lucy slowly lay down on the bed, feeling dizzy from the speed, which wasn't really all that fast, of when Isabella dragged her along.

"Lucy, what is going on with you the last few days?" Isabella looked concerned at Lucy. Lucy just sighed.

"I think I am just coming down with a sickness or something."

"No, Lucy, you are not. You said yesterday you weren't feeling well, and yet you are eating more than Edmund, and he eats a lot. Now I hear you have been vomiting when waking up. Lucy are you… you know?"

"What? No, I am not pregnant, I cannot be. I have just become Queen of Narnia nearly four weeks ago, I cannot be with child."

"Well, are you late with your courses?" Isabella asked as Lucy looked at her left hand and stared at the two rings gracing her finger and then realised. She slowly sat up.

"I hate to say it, but I think you are right. What if I am carrying?" Lucy asked when Isabella climbed onto the bed and sat beside her.

"It is a good thing for you to be with child; if you have a boy then we have a prince to take Edmund's place and if you have a girl then you can make peace with neighbouring countries if anything happens."

"But what would Edmund think? He seemed unsure when I was sick earlier on, what if I tell him? He seemed protective the morning after the wedding and showered me with even more gifts since it was my birthday, but also because it was the day after we were wedded." Lucy said, smiling at the memory from just a few weeks ago.

"What has happened to Edmund, anyway? He seems more distracted than ever, and he has always been distracted as he grew up."

"I think he is concerned about something, though I cannot think of what he has to be concerned about when nothing bad has happened recently." Lucy shrugged, grabbed her stomach and doubled over the side of the bed. She vomit violently again.

"Okay, I really think that you _are_ carrying." Isabella said as she held Lucy's hair away from her face.

LINE BREAK!

Lucy was changed into a clean dress with help from Isabella after the horrible mess she had made few minutes before. Lucy's dress was immediately washed, cleaned her teeth after being changed and was made to rest in bed as the doctors were not sure as to what was happening and Isabella had not told anyone of what she and Lucy had hypothesised.

Lucy had her meals brought into her room and it wasn't until after lunchtime that Edmund was allowed to see Lucy after arguing with the castle staff.

"Lucy, are you okay, honey?" Edmund asked as her slowly opened the door, alerting Lucy to his presence by the squeaking of the hinges.

"Yeah, I am fine, Edmund. Just a little sick again is all." Lucy smiled as she sat up in bed while Edmund climbed in beside her.

"Um, I am really not sure how to say this but, um, I think I may be… pregnant." Lucy leaned in closer when Edmund only looked shocked; she expected some kind reaction other than shock. Though Edmund said nothing, Lucy thought that maybe Edmund was too shocked to say anything, but Edmund didn't know what to do. All he ended up doing was getting out of the bed, standing up and leaving, and Lucy did nothing to stop him.

Edmund walked out from the castle to the stable, tackled up his horse and rode off to Aslan's How. This was the one place where he was when not with Lucy. Edmund tied his horse's reigns to a small, narrow, slightly cracked pillar and walked down one of the cave entrances that led to the centre of the massive maze. He grabbed one of the torches on the wall and used it to light the room, watching the fire spread around the wall.

Slowly, Edmund pulled out a broken dagger made of ice and placed it in a crack in a rock in front of two pillars side by side. Ice formed between the two pillars and there, before Edmund, stood Jadis, the White Witch, his mother in the ice.

_**A/N: I don't really like this chapter much. This story is, unfortunately, coming to an end. I've been working on a few stories I had previously on here but had taken them down; they will be up soon when I have finished more stories. I need baby names, both girls and boys name. So anyone who reads this, please give me some ideas, then in the next chapter I will have people vote on the most popular and what I think would be best. He he, no one but me will know what the name is.**_


	11. Choices

_**A.N. Oh my God, I'm finally updating this story after so long! I am very sorry it is short, but I need to watch the video again. I can remember most of it but I need to refresh my memory. I can update this more if you like and try to make it a little longer, but it will be finishing soon. Enjoy, review and favourite. Btw, I think this is one of my most popular story. Yay.**_

Edmund smiled when his mother appeared trapped in the ice. He missed her ever since he had escaped with Lucy, but I guess no one could blame him in one way. She was his mother after all.

"Edmund," she said in her beautiful voice after she breathed on her hand and it slipped out of the ice. "I need you to free me. Please, my son, free me and you will never have to be alone. It only takes a drop."

Edmund hasn't felt the cold as he breathed out a breath he had been holding and the hot air from his mouth clouded is vision of his mother for a second. Edmund removed a dagger he had at his side and drew it across the palm of his left hand.

For a second, he looked away from his mother and Lucy instantly flashed into his mind; she needed him now more than his mother did.

"We'll save this for later." He stated to his mother before he removed the ice dagger from the ground, his mother moving back into it. Edmund ran out and galloped away on his horse back to the castle.

He found Lucy sitting on her throne, which was beside his, with a smile on her face as she played a game of chess with a faun. Lucy looked up and saw her husband standing in front of the now closed heavy wooden door.

"Edmund! You're back!" She exclaimed as she jumped up, careful to not knock over the chess board.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked as she held into Edmund, who softly hugged her back.

"I needed some time to think, I'm sorry, Lu." Edmund replied and Lucy moved back a little so Edmund still held her, but they were face to face.

"Are you feeling any better, lovely?" He asked and Lucy nodded. Edmund moved one of his hands from Lucy's back to rest on her stomach.

"Our child may be trouble, Lu." Edmund joked and Lucy giggled as she placed one of her hands on top of Edmund's hand.

"Our child will be beautiful." Edmund held onto Lucy's hand and lead her over to the two thrones, where Lucy continued to play chess with the faun and Edmund watched as she beat the faun. Lucy kissed Edmund quickly when she stood up after Isabella called her.

Edmund sat on his throne and just thought of what was happening. He thought of how much he missed his mother, who was still trapped in the ice dagger he had placed in the cave, hidden where no one would find it. But he thought of Lucy the most, and what kind of parent he could possibly be.

His mother was good to him, when she didn't hurt him for doing something wrong. But he still thought that she loved him, even after death when her spirit was trapped in her favourite dagger.

Edmund thought he wasn't ready, but he couldn't do anything now. Could he?


	12. Decisions And Planning

_**A.N. My second update today! Yay. I put all of the names down, even the Georgie and Skander one (I loved that one, so thank you to who suggested it). Enjoy this and help me to pick out names because I'm not too sure. this one is also a little bit longer than the one I did earlier. Enjoy and review.**_

Edmund was still unsure on the whole parent situation. He and Lucy were too young, and he had too much on his mind.

Isabella had said that they would need to start building a nursery, even though Lucy wasn't due for another seven months. Edmund had paid some dwarfs to come by and start looking at what they could do with the room next to his and Lucy's bedroom.

It hadn't taken them long though, and Isabella approved of everything and shooed them out quickly.

"I don't like dwarfs." She quickly said to Edmund, who had given her a confused look from her actions.

Lucy was busy standing by her bed, folding clothes and laying out the ones that needed to be hung out. She stopped at one dress and held it up. She turned to the mirror in the room and held it up to her body.

It was far too short on her now, since she had last worn it. But it had great value to her life, hence why it was kept. It was the dress she had worn when she first met Edmund in the woods, the day she discovered Narnia after coming into the country through the wardrobe. She smiled as she thought of the memory and was startled by Edmund's voice coming in from the doorway.

"You aren't going to put that on, are you?" He asked. Lucy wasn't sure if he was being serious or joking but still answered him.

"No, Edmund, don't be silly. Do you remember, this was the dress I wore when we first met?" Edmund leaned against the frame of the doorway as he shook his head. He didn't remember the dress, but them again, he didn't remember many subtle details about anything like Lucy did.

Lucy put the dress back on the bed and sat on a stool in the corner. Edmund moved out of the doorway and sat beside her on the floor.

"How are the plan for the nursery going?" Lucy wasn't to know what it was going to look like, but that didn't stop her curiosity from asking questions. Edmund smiled up at her weakly.

"It was all going fine until Isabella hurried them out. She said she doesn't like dwarfs. I didn't bother to ask why, though." Lucy nodded.

"She doesn't like them because she thinks they are creepy, disgusting and untrustworthy. I'm not a big fan of them either." Edmund took a hold of Lucy's left hand to show her the rings that were on her finger. Held showed her his ring as well.

"These were made by the dwarfs too. I agree that they aren't the best people to be around, but they deliver on fine quality when put to a task." Edmund stood up and helped Lucy fold or lay out the rest of the clothing and put everything away for her. Lucy looked on a sheet of paper and smiled.

"Edmund, look at this." Lucy motioned Edmund to go over to her and he looked at the paper.

"What is this, Lucy?" Lucy smiled down at him.

"They're possible baby names."

The list went as followed;

Girls:

Isabel

Georgie

Lilly

Lucilla

Boys:

Nathan

Skander

Sean

Harry

Frederick

Leonidas

Edmund looked up at Lucy, amused at what he was seeing.

"There are more boys names than girls, Lu. Hoping for a boy?" Lucy nodded a little as she touched her hand to her stomach. Edmund kissed the hand he was holding and then let it go.

He stood and walked to the little bathroom attached to the room on the other end, opposite to where Lucy sat.

"I'm going to freshen up a bit. We'll talk about this more when I am out."

Just at that moment, Isabella walked into the room as Edmund closed the bathroom door behind him. Isabella asked Lucy if she had shown Edmund the names and Lucy said yes.

Isabella would help Lucy and Edmund make the decision with everything when it came to the baby, just to help with the stress. She always had Lucy fitted as her stomach grew, never wanting her friend to be uncomfortable in what she was wearing. She was just always there, through everything.

Edmund splashed some water on his face and rubbed his eyes, deep in thought.

His mother had been the most important thing in his life. Jadis had been his world, but then Alsan had killed her! He wished his mother was with him, to help him through this. She would probably hold him, and tell him that everything was going to be fine. She probably wouldn't have cared if they were young, Lucy and Edmund were to be together forever. Right?


	13. Past And Present

Past and Present

_**A.N. Guess who's back! I'm working on this again because I am still in love with this story. It sucks that I have to end it soon. Enjoy this, and I hope you love that I'm back.**_

Seven months; seven months had passed. They were particularly slow for Lucy, and even slower for Edmund. Various times he had snuck out in the middle of the night to contemplate bringing Jadis back to life. What surprised him is that he never had.

Pondering on the fact, he thought it was sometimes best to leave her for a while. Never once did he actually see her since seven months prior.

Lucy continued to be worried about her husband's behaviour. Rarely did the two speak alone, and when they did it would be about how Lucy was and affairs in the kingdom. Lucy never really enjoyed hearing harsh words when Edmund spoke of neighbouring countries.

Carefully, Lucy pushed herself off the bed but stumbled when her feet touched the ground. Before her large belly and her head could hit the ground; two arms wrapped around her large midsection. She was sat on the ground quickly and she noticed Edmund sit beside her.

"You have to be more careful, Luce." Remarked Edmund as his hand moved to the top of her right hand that was on her leg closest to him.

"I shouldn't have to have people constantly helping me, Ed." Complained Lucy and she tried to stand up again; this time Edmund helped her up to her feet, only letting go when she was steady.

Lucy said nothing but a 'thank you' as she stepped out of the room to the hallway and down the long stairs. Her knuckles went white as she almost fell down the stairs. A sharp pain spread across her gut down to her knees. Tears filled her eyes, a hiss escaped her lips and Lucy grabbed her stomach with her free hand.

A large crowd of castle staff, Isabella and Edmund included gathered around Lucy. Carried to a small dark room, whispers of labour came in waves.

Within a few minutes, Lucy's pain subsided. Nothing was soaked or bleeding and sad yet excited murmurs filled the large crowd outside of the shut door when Lucy stopped her groaning and panting; closing Lucy, Isabella and a few midwives sighed in relief.

"Lucy, you must be due soon. Fake labour is usually a point to be careful. You are due very soon." Lucy faintly smiled at the midwife and lay her head back onto the soft pillow and relaxed her body on the comfortable bed.

"Where is Edmund?" The sudden thought crossed Lucy's mind so fast that she couldn't keep her mouth shut when she thought the words.

"I can send him in if you would like?" It came out as more of a question than a statement from Isabella's lips. She had taken a hold of the midwife's arm and gently tugged her to the door. Edmund appeared as quickly as Isabella and the midwife left the room. Edmund shut the door quietly behind him.

"Everything okay?" Lucy nodded slowly. The room was dark, except for one candle by her bed. Shadows lined the walls and as Edmund walked towards Lucy, a dark shadow covered his face. Lucy thought it seemed darker than the entire room's darkness.

"Isabella said she would explain everything to me. And you _should_ rest. I don't want you going into _actual_ labour." Lucy's eyes narrowed at her husband who now sat on the side of her small bed at her waist.

"Are you _okay_, Edmund?" Asked Lucy in a soft whisper that caused Edmund to turn his direct attention to her.

"What makes you think I am not okay?" Growls always scared Lucy. They were worse when they hid in Edmund's voice just beneath the surface. Lucy turned her head away, averting her eyes to anywhere but his.

"Because I am okay. I feel better than I have in many months." Edmund left suddenly on the harsh note. His voice rang with sarcasm that Lucy didn't dare address, not having any time to if she wanted to.

The truth was, Edmund had been very unhappy. He missed Jadis terribly, he saw Lucy in pain with the pregnancy; he wanted to run away and leave everything behind, just as he had done with Lucy years before.


End file.
